the_dredile_mod_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Fourth Reich
"Help us for the betterment of the American people, welcome to the United States of New Amerika...welcome...to Salt Lake City." ― Salt Lake City VOX The Fourth Reich, also known as the New Age Nazis, is a extremely powerful far-right political organization. Their main goal is to take over all countries on Earth (along with the North Koreans) and colonize the entire Solar System and beyond. The Fourth Reich are the second main antagonists of The Dredile Mod. Overview The Fourth Reich started out as a small neo-nazi group led by Germans in Florida, that ended when North Korea nuked America and caused the American Invasion. Soon after the country surrendered, the North Korean regime gave the group highly advanced tech which the koreans had no proper use for. The Fourth Reich used it to launch their empire and conquer most of the worlds countries including Russia, France, America (shared with the North Koreans), China, and Germany. After Earth's conquering, they hed out to colonize space, starting with a base on the Moon. The Moon base is used for shipping rockets for different Planets. Although the Moon base does not have air filtering and is directly exposed to space, the Venus base contains a Artificial Atmosphere and allows one to not wear a Uberseuit inside. Although not directly mentioned, the Fourth Reich has a base on Mercury (seen on propaganda posters in The Dredile Mod), and also have floating cloud bases on the Gas Giants, confirmed by Plaid Blanket Software in the dredmod Discord Server. The Fourth Reich are an Authoritarian regime, and are directly responsible for The Second Holocaust, and for turning most of Earth into a warzone, they are known for assaulting, raping, and tourturing their citizens along with some North Koreans which has led to minor conflict between the two forces. The Fourth Reich own a Base on a North Korean beach and commit horrible crimes against humanity and much more not revealed directly in The Dredile Mod mods. The Fourth Reich mostly fell apart after Chapter 3 of The Dredile Mod. Fall and Collapse of the Fourth Reich During the events of The Dredile Mod, the Fourth Reich are still a big empire until Chapter 3, where Dredile wakes up on the Hyperborea, and Owen sends him off on a lifeboat to the Fourth Reich HQ. When Dredile reaches their HQ, he raids it wiping out most of the soldiers. That ends when Dredile's Dad sets up a miniture nuclear warhead deep below the base, exploding it to pieces. The destruction of the Fourth Reich HQ leaves the entire empire crippled and about to fall, although its still kept alive by the Space Program and remaining Fourth Reich Soldiers out in different countries and locations. Eventually Dredile reaches the Moon and wipes out the base, and takes a rocket to Venus, where he disarms the Fourth Reichs most powerful Nuke, which is able to destroy an entire planet, and uses it as an escape pod to reach back to Earth. After that and the American victory of WW3, the Fourth Reich and North Koreans disassemble and exist no longer, their space bases and technology are now reused for the betterment of mankind. Although the spirit of the Nazis persist, they wont ever be able to form a new Fifth Reich. Gallery File:Fourthreichfirstflag.png| Fourth Reich's original flag (during early occupation of America). File:Nazi propagandasoldier.jpg| Nazi Soldier propaganda poster File:Nazi mercurypropaganda.jpg| Mercury colonization propaganda poster File:Nazi venuspropaganda.jpg| Venus colonization propaganda poster File:Nazi solarpropaganda.jpg| Space propaganda Behind the scenes * The Fourth Reich originally had a large tower in the middle of Salt Lake City, UT seen in old Concept Art * The Fourth Reich originally colonized Pluto and it's Moon, in the final version ISIS does. * After Dredile mod, the Fourth Reich originally would have stayed active as a smaller group, in the final version they disassemble all together, and RACISMISNOMORE List of appearances * The Dredile Mod (First appearance) * The Dredile Mod: Aftermath (Mentioned only) * The Dredile Mod: Hunt Down The Dredile * Starbreaker (Last appearance) Category:Factions